Viva Las Vegas
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh, Natalia and Valera goes to Vegas for a weekend to celebrate Calleigh's bachelorette party. The next morning Natalia wakes up next to Greg, but it is first when Calleigh run into Catherine things starts to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_Sorry about the title, but it was what came to mind when I started to write this and I didn't feel like changing it. Also sorry about posting the chapters rightly after each other, but this was meant to be a no chapter one, just felt it was better to read if I split it up. _**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viva Las Vegas<strong>_

**_Chapter 1. _**_The morning after. _

Natalia let out a groan slowly opening her hazel eyes. Her head was pounding and she was not alone in bed. Not that it was her bed in the first place, she was at a hotel in Vegas due to Calleigh's bachelorette party.

Ladies weekend in Vegas. Calleigh had invited with her and Valera as those were her closest friends, thinking they and she could have a last weekend of fun before the wedding.

Only Natalia had not returned alone, in fact she had a hard time remembering when she fell asleep at all. Looking over at the younger man in bed next to her was all she could remember more drinks at the room and mind-blowing sex.

She had met him after she had split with the others and they had hit it off. As it turned out he had the night off, although he hadn't told her what he was working with. After talking for about an hour in the bar they had moved up to her room for more privacy and things had developed there.

A shiver of delight ran down Natalia's spine just thinking about it and she could feel she again was getting wet. The brunette was considering whether to wake him in a pleasant way or let him sleep when her phone started to ring.

A bit groggy she answered, "This is Natalia, hello."

"Hey Nat, it's me," she heard Valera in the other end.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Natalia asked.

"I know it's early, but Calleigh is still asleep and I wanted to go out for breakfast, you wanna join?" the other woman asked. She and Calleigh were sharing a room.

"Uhm, I don't know?" said Natalia, looking over at her sleeping companion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Valera confused.

"Well thing is I'm not alone," Natalia answered.

"You hooked up?" Valera wanted to know.

"I did yes, it was…amazing," said Natalia with a sigh of great satisfaction.

"Really, well I'm happy for you, you know you can always bring him down with you," Valera suggested.

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" Natalia asked her.

"You can," said Valera with a giggle.

"I'll call you as soon as I have talked to Greg," said Natalia and hung up. She then turned to Greg saying, "Handsome, it's time to get up."

He let out a grunt, before opening his eyes and saying, "Morning, beautiful, what time is it?"

Natalia blushed saying, "A little over ten, my friend Maxine wondered if we were interested in breakfast."

"I could do for that, will all be there?" he asked as she the reason before told him why she was there in the first place.

"Think the bride-to-be is sleeping in so it will just be me and Valera," Natalia answered.

"Well I would be a fool if I turned down two beautiful ladies so count me in," he said and smiled at her.

"Great, do you wanna join me in the shower before I call her back?" asked Natalia, wiggling her brows.

"Don't mind if I do," he said with a chuckle, not really feeling any desire to stay of this beautiful woman. She just giggled playfully, getting out of the bed and towards the bathroom. He watched her for a moment before he followed her, saluting her in all her glory.

* * *

><p>It was a smiling Natalia that meet Valera for breakfast thirty minutes later, after all the older brunette had been satisfied in the shower and was feeling pretty great.<p>

Valera looked around for her mystery man without seeing anyone, so she ended up asking, "Where is he?"

"He had to make a phone call, something about work, but he'll be her in a moment," Natalia answered honestly.

Valera nodded and looked at her friend with curious eyes asking, "So what is he like?"

"Well to be honest he's a lot younger, but he's really smart and really fun. We seemed to have a lot in common movie and music wise and I think he's really handsome," said Natalia with a dreamy sigh.

"But what is it I see, you're head over heels after one night?" Valera said with a giggle.

"Oh shush with you, Greg over here," she called out as she saw him coming into the restaurant.

Valera turned her head and looked at a man with sandy-blonde hair coming towards them. He was dressed in blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a grey suit jacket. She quickly concluded she had to agree with Natalia, he was handsome and had Natalia not meet him first, she could have easily gone for a guy like this.

Greg sat down next to Natalia after shaking hands with Valera, saying, "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you, so Greg, what do you do for a living?" Valera wanted to know.

"I'm a crime scene investigator, my field is chemistry and I really love it," he said with a polite smile.

"Same as me then," said Valera with a great smile, as the young woman were a true chemist.

"Really cool, I got it right that your field is DNA?" said Greg, turning to face his babe.

"It is yes, I can find anyone and everything almost as once," she said with a nod.

"I have no problem believing that, you did after all find me," he said, just as they all heard Calleigh's voice say, "So it's here you are hiding, you could have woken me before going."

"Wouldn't say hide, and you were sleeping so peacefully I found it rude to disturb," said Valera, looking at her with innocent eyes.

"Hmmm, and this is?" said Calleigh, sitting down next to Valera, looking over at Greg with curious eyes.

"Natalia's boy toy," said Valera with a giggle, but quickly stopped getting a warning look from the other woman.

"And here I thought you were my sex kitten," said Greg in a jokey tone.

Natalia become flushing red and Calleigh and Valera burst into laughter. He bent over whispering, "It's okay babe, I don't mind it, although I do hope I am more than just that."

"You are, or rather I hope you will be, all things considered we are leaving on Sunday, so if we are going to continue this it has to be long distance," she whispered back, biting her lower lip.

"I would like that as I have started to take a liking to you, plus you're the hottest woman I have been with," he said with a smile.

Natalia blushed even more, making the two other women go, "Awwwwe."

Greg turned his attention to them asking, "So which one of you is getting married?"

"That would be me," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You don't sound too excited about it, not the right guy?" asked Greg, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"He is, he's great in every way, I have no complains," said Calleigh honestly. She couldn't find one thing to complain about when it came to her Eric, he was the perfect boyfriend in every way.

"He's not challenging enough?" Greg asked.

"I don't know, can't put my finger on…"Calleigh stopped, her eyes going towards a woman walking towards their table, a woman she had met before. The woman that was the leader of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Greg looked to where Calleigh's eyes were going, seeing his boss walking towards them thinking, 'Oh great I can't even date without being discovered."

"Catherine," he said, nodding for her to sit down, but she shook her head saying, "I'm in a bit of a hurry, do you have a second?"

"Can't it wait until the shift starts?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm afraid not and hello Calleigh," she said, nodding polite to Horatio's second in command.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Calleigh polite back.

"Busy as always, and you?" asked Catherine, wondering what the blonde was doing there.

"Bachelorette party in Vegas seems we now have one thing in common, Greg," said Calleigh with a smile.

"So it will seem…it won't take long, dinner?" she asked, nodding at Calleigh.

"Yes, call regarding time and place," said Calleigh, nodding back.

"Will do," said Catherine, taking Greg with her a few steps away, as they were talking Calleigh's eyes never left Catherine, not even for a second, making Valera raise her eyes at Calleigh to Natalia. Natalia frowned, but shrugged then let her eyes slide to her Greg, he seemed frustrated.

They finished up and Catherine left as he came back to the table saying, "I have to come in to work earlier than planned as there is something that need my attention, when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Around three or so, do you have to go at once?" Natalia asked, she wanted more time with him.

"No, not before ten tonight," he said, his eyes went to Calleigh that suddenly seemed very puzzled.

"I have to go and call Eric," she said and got up a bit too sudden, hurrying out of there.

"I somehow doubt she is going to call him," said Greg with a light chuckle. Neither of the two ladies replied to this even if they had their own thoughts regarding the matter.

* * *

><p>"So you're getting married," Catherine said, taking a bite of her steak, the same afternoon.<p>

"I am yes," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"So who's the lucky man?" asked Catherine, smiling back.

Calleigh swallowed some of her vegetables before saying, "Eric."

"Eric, really?" said Catherine rather surprised.

"Yeah, we've been going steady for almost two years, why?" asked Calleigh with a frown.

"Just always figured if you married someone from work it would be something equal to you like Horatio, or someone that made you laugh like Ryan or maybe even Natalia, but not Eric, I honestly don't see him as a match for you in any way," said Catherine.

"Na…Na…Natalia," Calleigh stuttered, looking at Catherine with shocked eyes, for some reason not objecting to what she had just said about Eric.

"Yes, the way you talk about her when you do makes me think that she could be a possible match for you," said Catherine. The two ladies had chatted and online and on the phone for some years now, it all had started with Calleigh calling the LV crime lab for some info regarding a case.

"Don't be absurd, she's a woman," said Calleigh, rolling her eyes, her green eyes meeting Catherine's blue on the other side of the table. She wanted to add something, but her words got lost. Catherine smiled warmly at her as if she wanted to prove her point. Before Calleigh could even think it through she leaned over the table and kissed Catherine. Catherine returned it, deepening it, letting her tongue slip into the blonde's mouth.

When they stopped looking at each other, a panting Calleigh whispered, "Can we go home to your place, please."

Catherine nodded as she lay down enough money to pay their bill before she dragged the blonde towards the exit, knowing that the wedding after this most likely would be off.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2. _**_Confusion_**_  
><em>**

It was around three PM the next day that Greg was driving Natalia and Valera to the airport, none of them had managed to get a hold of Calleigh, they both had tried, but they only got her machine.

"What do you make of it?" Valera asked Natalia as she looked nervously to the check-in at the airport.

"I think it's safe to say that she will stay behind," said Natalia with a little smile.

"And if Eric asks?" said Valera, nervously biting her lip.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," said Natalia with a giggle, looking over at Greg saying, "You'll come over next weekend right?"

"I will yes," he said, before giving her a soft kiss, then saying, "Call when you get back, beautiful."

"I will," she said, giving him a last kiss before walking towards the check-in. Greg looked after them before he walked towards his car thinking that Eric would not be happy when his bride did not return from Vegas.

* * *

><p>It was early Monday morning that Natalia an Valera returned to the crime lab, still a little jet-lagged. Horatio that saw the two women came in, walked over to them and asked, "So how was the weekend?"<p>

"Amazing, we had so much fun, and Natalia found herself a man," said Valera with a giggled.

Natalia blushed modesty as she said, "He's coming over next weekend, and I should probably tell you that Calleigh stayed behind."

"I know, she called me about an hour ago saying she would take a week off," he said.

"Really, must be serious then," said Natalia with a smile.

Horatio was about to say something when Eric joined them saying, "You two come back without Calleigh?"

"Well she ran into someone she knew and we never saw her after that," said Natalia truthfully.

"And it never occurred to you to tell her make it to the plane in time?" said Eric.

"Well we would, only her phone was off," said Natalia with a sigh, thinking, 'You really should have called him."

Natalia looked over at Horatio, which gave her a warning look, before he turned to his ex-brother-in-law saying, "She'll call you when she's ready to do so, but for now you and I are going out to a scene."

"I knew I should never let her leave," said Eric annoyed, tramping towards the elevator, as Natalia leaned over to Horatio saying, "She will call him right?"

"In time, and congratulations on your new boyfriend," he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you," said Natalia, giving him a smile, before the redhead took the elevator down with Eric. She was at that point glad she was not Calleigh, considering how ugly it most likely would get.

* * *

><p>At the same point Calleigh was looking over at a strawberry blonde that was sleeping next to her, smiling. She felt happier than she had in the longest time. She of course knew that she would have to call Eric, knowing that he by now was wondering what had happened to her.<p>

Slowly she got out of the bed, and walked down the stairs to the living room glad Horatio had agreed to give her a week off. Then again she had managed to work up more weeks off than that.

She sighed turning on the phone, dialing Eric's number. He picked up after two rings saying, "Calleigh, where in the hell are you?"

"I'm still in Vegas, I ran into someone and…" she stopped wondering how she was going to explain that she had ended up in bed with Catherine Willows. She looked at the engagement ring still on her finger. A silver one with a heart shaped diamond.

"What is going on?" he asked, he didn't seem too happy, which was understandable all things considered.

"You remember Catherine?" asked Calleigh.

"Willows, yes, what about her?" Eric wanted to know.

"Well we've stayed in touch over the years, more over the last two. I never planned to run into her here actually, but Natalia ended up with one of her coworkers and our paths collided. We went to dinner Saturday and one thing lead to another," said Calleigh with a very heavy sigh.

"So you are telling me you went to Vegas, and…and…you slept with her," his voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yes," Calleigh confirmed.

"How could you do that, don't I mean anything to you?" he asked her.

"Of course you do, Eric I'm sorry…I…I…" Calleigh said, she was lost on work.

"You know what, just go to hell," he said in a hateful tone and hung up.

"Oh Eric," she whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She never meant to hurt him, not like this. What the hell was wrong with her?

She needed to get out of there that much she knew. It was then she saw the car keys on the dresser in the hallway. The blonde didn't think twice before grabbing them, she unlocked the front door and then got into Catherine's car before driving off full speed.

* * *

><p>When Catherine woke up about an hour later she found herself alone in bed. She frowned yelling out for the blonde. Silence. Slowly she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom where she combed her hair and put it in a tight ponytail. She put on a some makeup, and then got back into the bedroom before she got dressed.<p>

"Calleigh!" she called out once more, making her way down the stairs. She quickly searched the first floor, only to find that the blonde was nowhere to be found. The only trace after her was her cell that was still in the living room.

Catherine would have checked the call log, only she found that that would be to invade the blonde's privacy so she let it bed. She walked outside thinking the blonde had gone for a run to clear her head, knowing she sometimes did that. Instead she found her car gone, thinking, 'Great, that's just great."

Catherine sighed as she dialed Nick's number saying "Nick is there any chance you could come and get me, I'm a car short here."

"Someone stole your car?" he asked her.

"No, not exactly, more borrowed it, can you get here?" she asked again.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes if that's okay," he answered.

"Okay, see you then," she said and hung up wondering how she was going to find Calleigh when her phone was there.

She thought for a second before she called Horatio's number figuring if anyone could trace her it had to be him. Ring…ring…ring…ring, then she heard his velvet rumble say, "Horatio Caine, hello."

"Horatio, it's Catherine Willows, I'm having a problem and I was hoping you could help me out," she said with a heavy sigh.

He sighed before he said, "I'm listening."

"I don't know what Calleigh have told you, but she's been with me since Saturday, only to recently have run off with my car, have you any idea where she could have gone," said Catherine, hoping he would know.

"Any chance you are missing a firearm?" he asked her.

Catherine quickly went through her collection before saying, "No, they are all accounted for."

"My bet is that if she is not with you or in her hotel room then she's at the nearest gun range," he said calmly.

"I'll check that and thank you," she said.

"You are welcome, I doubt I need to tell you that you probably shouldn't have done what you did all things considered," he said.

"I know…I know, but…" she stopped.

"I understand, just find her," he said.

"Will you talk to Eric?" Catherine asked, thinking that Calleigh most likely would have broken the news before taking off.

"I will," said Horatio, before hanging up.

Catherine sat down on the couch, figuring she couldn't do anything before Nick got there either way.

* * *

><p>In the end Catherine ended up finding the blonde at a gun range close to the crime lab. The blonde stood facing the target, legs spread, gun in front of her. She let her fingers slide onto the trigger making a couple more rounds disappear, before putting the gun down with a heavy sigh and removing her hearing aids.<p>

She looked at the gun once more, letting a hand caress over it before putting it back into a holster on her hip. Catherine frowned wondering where she had kept the holster and the gun while she had been there and if she actually had a license to carry without her profession.

The blonde slowly turned only to meet the older woman's wondering eyes. She let a low huff escape her lips. Frustration and confusion were showing in her emerald green eyes.

"Calleigh…?" Catherine questioned in a soft tone.

"It just became too much, I needed an outlet. The last days have been so wonderful, I even forgot about him completely. That has never happened before as I love him. I even wanted to marry him, I honestly did, then I see you and…Now I don't know. I know I want to be with you, but I feel guilty about how we came together considering I was still with him. I should have ended it first if I had any idea that I… that I would feel like this," Calleigh said.

Catherine nodded, before saying, "So how do you wish to handle this, other than firing round after round?"

"I think that I would want us to be a couple, but to take it slow," said Calleigh honestly.

"I can agree to that, do you still wish to stay here the following week as planned?" the older woman wanted to know.

"I do yes," she said with a yawn.

"I think it would be wise that I drive you home so you can rest," said Catherine.

Calleigh just nodded, she was suddenly feeling so drained. Catherine wrapped her arm around her waist, following her to the car and helping her inside before starting up the engine to drive her home.

* * *

><p>Feeback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: _**I felt it was important to bring Lindsey into the story as she is after all Catherine's daughter, hope the two of them are in character.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3. <em>**_First meeting. _**_  
><em>**

Calleigh was watching how Greg was twirling Natalia, and then pulling her close moving to the tunes from the radio in the DNA lab. She was giggling happily. They made a really good couple.

They had now been together for almost six months and saw each other as much as it let itself do. The same of course went for herself and Catherine. The older lady was coming over with Lindsey in about an hour. The twenty year old girl had not yet met Calleigh spite the fact the fact that they had been going out for almost as long as Natalia and Greg. The reason for this was that Lindsey mostly lived at the school and was seldom at home the few times Calleigh had been there.

It had been hard coming back to Miami after the week in Vegas and Eric and Calleigh had had a dozen fights at least after that. He had been hurt and upset with her and for good reason and she had tried her best to fix things with him, as she hated when they were not at talking terms. In time they had however settled their differences and managed to remain friends and coworkers.

Now the blonde was walking nervously up and down the hallways of the crime lab. She never once considered having a child, not that she ever minded that Catherine had a daughter. Still seeing her for the very first time was defiantly freaking her out.

As she walked into DNA to hand something to Natalia, she was nervously biting her lower lip. Natalia and Greg that had gotten aware of her presence stopped dancing, and turned the music down. The brunette looked at her friend saying, "It will be okay, she'll love you I'm sure."

"I don't know, I mean not only am I someone her mother can consider a future with, I might even become her step-mother if things work out. And if she doesn't like me…" the blonde said with a heavy sigh.

"Will you stop worrying so much, I agree with Natalia, she'll love you," said Greg in a soft tone.

"I don't know, maybe I should have gotten her something considering it's her first time here and all," said Calleigh.

"You seriously need to calm down," said Greg, giving her a warm smile.

Calleigh let out an annoyed huff as she wandered down the hall towards the elevator, when she decided on the stairs instead.

Natalia looked at Greg asking, "Should she be worried, all things considered it's the first time they meet."

"I know Lindsey can be a handful even for her mother, but I honestly don't think she has anything to worry about," he said, giving his woman a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Lindsey, would you put that aside," said Catherine, nodding towards her IPhone, she had been occupied by it ever since she got off the plane. Lindsey took the earphones out, rolled them around her phone and put it in her pocket saying, "Happy?"<p>

"Thrilled, will you try to behave?" Catherine asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't I always?" said Lindsey with a sigh.

"Don't get smart with me," said Catherine in a warning tone.

"I'll try to be nice to this woman of yours," said Lindsey as she slowly got out of the car. Catherine had just parked outside the Miami Dade Crime lab; she took a deep breath and got out herself.

Lindsey looked at the huge building in front of them and whistled saying, "You should really get a lab like this, this building and the location is just cool."

"Well I would if I could and if I could afford it," said Catherine as the money had been a little tight lately when it came to the crime lab.

"I don't know, I kind of like the lab as it is, but you could get updates computer wise and such," said Lindsey after thinking for a second.

"I actually should," Catherine admitted, knowing her daughter was right.

"So she's in right?" said Lindsey as they neared the entrance.

"Should be, I'll check with the receptionist when we get there just in case," said Catherine.

"I know it's probably too soon to ask you this, but are you guys planning on getting married and settling together?" Lindsey asked, she needed to know where this was going.

"You are right as we haven't yet discussed that, but I do wish to do that," said Catherine with a dreamy smile.

"You're not planning on more children?" Lindsey's voice sounded insecure.

"I'm afraid I'm too old for that, and I can't picture that…" Catherine stopped as the elevator doors opened.

"But if she did wanto the possibility is there right?" asked Lindsey.

"Yes, but why are you asking me all this?" Catherine asked.

"I…I don't know, just always wanted a sibling I guess," she shrugged.

Catherine nodded as they walked over to the reception and asked, "Is Calleigh here?"

"Mrs. Willows, you're back, last I saw she was headed down for firearms and as I haven't heard anything else she should be there," said Paula and smiled at Catherine.

"Thank you, do we need access passes to get down there?" Catherine asked.

"You can borrow a guest pass if you plan to stay long," Paula answered.

"That would be great," said Catherine honestly, making Paula start on filling out what she needed for that. She carefully gazed over at Lindsey that was looking around in the lab with curious eyes.

"Catherine," she heard a familiar velvet rumble said.

"Horatio, it's been too long," said Catherine, turning to hug the older male that had walked up behind them. She hadn't gotten to see him last she was there.

"And you must be Lindsey, I've heard about you," said the old redhead, looking at the younger female.

"Only good I hope," said Lindsey, shaking his hand.

"Yes, so are you staying long?" he asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Catherine answered.

"You're the boss of this?" Lindsey asked him.

"I am along with Calleigh yet, she's my co-supervisor," he answered her.

"Cool, can we look around after we seen her?" Lindsey said, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Of course, we'll find you after we've been downstairs," said Catherine, nodding at the redhead that nodded back before they walked back to the elevator.

"How old is he?" Lindsey asked a moment later.

"A little older than I am why?" Catherine asked back.

"Just thinking you could have hooked up with him over Calleigh," said Lindsey.

"He's already taken, he got back together with his ex and the mother of his son," said Catherine.

"He got a son?" Lindsey questioned.

"Same age as you," said Catherine, but quickly added, "Don't even think about it."

"I'm not, so where is this woman of yours?" asked Lindsey as the elevator doors opened. With great curiosity the young woman looked around on the basement of the crime lab, which would hold a morgue, and the firearms lab and also some storage room. Being halfway raised at a crime lab herself she found it interesting to see the difference between this and the one at home. She glanced in through the windows at the morgue finding it there like home it was a man in charge. She opened a door next to it finding a little wardrobe and a toilet, on the other side a storage room. Catherine didn't say anything she just let her girl explore like she used to do when she was only a child.

* * *

><p>The last place they came to was Calleigh's beloved lab. Catherine had been there a couple of times before over the months they had been a couple. She slowly opened the door and peered inside to eye Calleigh bent over a microscope, looking at a bullet, noting something down on a paper.<p>

Lindsey standing a step behind her mother seeing the couple together for the first time saw something she hadn't seen in the longest time. Seeing how her mother looked at this woman, she saw love, deep, meaning filled love. A tear started to find its way down her cheek, Lindsey assumed from happiness.

Catherine that realized that she should introduce her daughter and also say hello to her girl slowly walked forward and wrapped her arms around Calleigh from behind and kissed the top of her head whispering, "Hey sweetheart."

Calleigh that had been too occupied by her work to notice them coming in startled, before turning her chair and pulling Catherine in for a kiss before whispering, "I'm glad you are here."

Lindsey, still standing by the door wrinkled her nose a little. Calleigh aware of the young woman's presence turned to look at her saying, "You must be Lindsey."

"I am," she answered, looking the blonde up and down, she was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt under the jacket.

"So we finally meet, did you have a nice flight here, are you hungry or thirsty?" Calleigh asked her polite.

"Yes, it was okay I suppose, I'm a bit hungry as plane food sucks," Lindsey said, rolling her blue eyes lightly.

"Tell me about it, well I'm about done here, so I'll take you both out to eat, you'll chose the place," she said to Lindsey.

"I can choose anywhere?" she asked, wide eyes.

"Anywhere you wish, money will never be a problem for me," said Calleigh, like Catherine she was pretty wealthy.

"Cool," said Lindsey excitedly, hurrying towards the elevator. As Catherine and Calleigh followed, Catherine turned to her and whispered, "You know she have expensive taster right?"

"Like her mother then, not that I mind either," said Calleigh with a smile, pulling the older woman into the elevator.

* * *

><p>It was the same evening that Natalia and Greg were sitting wrapped up in each other on her place. His arm around her shoulder, her eyes lazily closed as they were watching TV. She was tired from work, from not being to see the man she loved whenever she wanted like normal couple.<p>

She sighed snuggling up to him even closer, wondering if it was better to end it, but she couldn't do that as she wanted to be with him. In the distance she could even picture a future with him.

"Easy babe, it will be alright," he said in a calm tone, gently stroking her. Natalia chose to believe him as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off, safely protected by his arms.

In another home in Miami two women were curled up in bed, naked, gently caressing each other. They had considered going further, but they didn't feel right about it with Lindsey in the house. They did however need some privacy after not having been together for about four months. Both had been too busy working.

* * *

><p>Calleigh looked deeply into Catherine's blue depts. asking, "So how long are you staying?"<p>

"How does forever sound?" asked Catherine, gently stroking her cheek.

"Are you being serious, what about work and Lindsey?" asked Calleigh, looking at her mistress in disbelief.

"I could always transfer labs and think we both could use some change of scenery," said Catherine with a smile.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" asked the blonde.

"I am yes as I hate being apart from you," said Catherine honestly.

"And I you, so are you thinking about getting your own place or move in here?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"I have to debate that with Lindsey, but I think it would be more convenient to live with you," said Catherine.

"I understand and you are both welcome here," said Calleigh, just as there was a knock on the door.

Calleigh reached for a top close by and pulled it on before saying, "Come in."

Lindsey entered, frowning a bit over the two women that seemed to be half-naked, before saying, "I was wondering if it was okay if I went out if I wasn't too late."

"Where exactly would you be going?" Calleigh asked, before Catherine had time to say anything.

"There is this movie I wanted to see, starts in like thirty minutes and thought I look at the nightlife, I won't go anywhere, and my fake ID days are over. Plus I thought you could use some privacy," said Lindsey, looking at them with pleading eyes.

Calleigh nodded saying, "You can take my car, no scratches or accidents, no drinking or boys in any way. Be back as soon as the movie is over."

"Of course, and thanks, do you have a spare house key?" she asked.

"Top drawer in the dresser in the hallway, call if you get later than planned," said Calleigh.

"I will, and thank you, I'll be careful with the car," she said and beamed at Calleigh.

The blonde nodded and the young woman was about to leave when she turned to face them again, nervously biting her lip. The two women looked at her with questioning eyes and Catherine asked, "Something wrong, butterfly?"

"No, it's just we've never meet and you are treating me as I was yours, I really appreciate that," she said, nodding towards Calleigh.

"What did you expect, a bad stepmother," said Calleigh with a slight giggle.

"I don't know really, I have to go," said Lindsey with a sigh, leaving them.

"If I hadn't known any better I would say she was about to say that she loved you," said Catherine with a smile.

"Not possible, I haven't known her for that long, so will you talk to her about moving in tomorrow?" asked Calleigh.

"I will, now that we are planning to take our relationship to the next level and move in together, there is a matter Lindsey brought to my attention we should discuss," said Catherine, thinking about what Lindsey had said earlier about wanting siblings.

"Which is what, who's gonna pay for her expensive lifestyle and gadgets?" asked Calleigh, she had noticed that not only had Lindsey got the IPhone, she also had the IPad and her clothes was not cheap ones.

"Cute and no, she does work to afford some of her stuff and I have that covered. Either way she was wondering if we were planning to marry and have more children. I am of course too old, but you…Have you even given the matter some thought?" asked Catherine.

"Wow, wow, wow, and hold your horses. We just agreed on moving in together, and now you want children. This is too fast; I mean we already have a daughter, a wonderful one. Well she's not rightly mine yet, but…To be perfectly honest I haven't thought that much about it, considering the hours we work and all it's hard to raise one. I know you did it, but…Can't we just settle for what we have right now, and if the opportunity comes we'll take it. I'm not saying no," said Calleigh, looking at Catherine with tender eyes.

"I can settle for that for now," said Catherine, bending in to kiss her mistress very gently, wondering what her daughter would say when she brought up the subject of moving in there. Not that she had to follow; she was after all an adult and did what she pleased. Still her opinion mattered to Catherine. She however didn't have time to dwell on that as Calleigh was in a playful mood and as was she.

* * *

><p>Lindsey came back a little after midnight. She parked Calleigh's light blue car in the garage and went into the house via it. She made sure to close the garage door behind her and wend into the kitchen that was the next room, making herself a glass of apple juice and some leftover Chinese food. Probably from sometime before they got there. Didn't taste too bad. She then walked over to living room, finding a worn-out gun magazine. She figured why not, if this woman was going to be her stepmother she could at least try to get what she was about. She grabbed the gun magazine and a number of Glamour magazine that was close buy, before walking upstairs.<p>

She put the Chinese food and the magazine in her room and walked across the hallway to say goodnight to her mother and Calleigh. She knocked gently on the door, silence. She slowly opened only to find them asleep. Calleigh's head resting on the strawberry blonde's bare bosom. Her blonde hair spreading covering most of it.

Lindsey stood for a moment watching them, they both looked so peaceful and happy, making her think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that the blonde had come into their lives. She smiled at them whispering, "I love you both."

Then she walked back into her room to read and eat what was left of the leftovers.

* * *

><p>Feedback alway welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4. _**Too much... **_  
><em>**

"I knew this was a very bad idea," Calleigh thought, breastfeeding a baby while trying to test fire a gun. Both wearing hearing aids. The baby was almost gulping down the milk as Calleigh finally managed to get a clean shoot and smiled pleased. She then looked down at her daughter, finding she was gone eating, so she burped her.

Then she said, "I sure with your mother or sister would be here soon so that I could actually get some work done. Or maybe you would like to stay with one of your aunts."

The little girl wrinkled her nose to this as Calleigh locked away the gun and the bullet before walking upstairs. She saw Greg and Natalia discussing something in DNA; he had moved in with her a couple of months after Catherine moved in with Calleigh. That was about two years back. Natalia and Greg were now married and she was now to be called Natalia Sanders.

They however hadn't yet reproduced, Calleigh didn't know because they couldn't or if they didn't want to. They however never minded watching her little Katie Marie. Neither did Horatio, Ryan or Eric.

Horatio was actually great with the little girl, and she for some reason loved him. Maybe it was because her mother's did the same. Calleigh smiled as she heard his familiar footstep nearing her.

She turned to face him still smiling hearing her ask, "How's my ladies this morning?"

"Just fine handsome, and how are you?" asked Calleigh, as little Katie let out a sound of happiness.

"I'm fine, just fine," he said, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Good, would you mind watching the little dragonfly for a little while," said Calleigh, looking at him with very hopeful eyes.

"No, not at all, where are you going?" he asked her.

"I need a little me time, I won't be gone long," she said, handing the baby over, that quirked a brow at her mother. Calleigh smiled at her saying, "You better behave, and Catherine should be back soon, she's at the scene with Ryan."

"I am aware of that, we'll see you later," said Horatio, as he turned and slowly started to walk towards Greg and Natalia. Little Katie looked over her shoulder, wanting to go with her mummy rather than her uncle Horatio.

Horatio slowly walking into the DNA lab, still holding little Katie Marie. She was gurgling happily; her green eyes were as glued to the lab table. Horatio doubted a bit before sitting the little girl down on the table. She slowly sat up, clapping her hands and smiling at Ryan and Natalia.

"Babysitting again?" asked Greg, looking at his boss.

"Yes, she needed some alone time," Horatio said with a sigh.

"Again, she should settle into the role of motherhood rather than dumping her on anyone else," Greg pointed out, as Calleigh had a tendency to do that after giving birth to her about six months back.

"Ever tried to telling her that," said Natalia calmly, lifting up the little girl to make room for some evidence. Katie giggled happily at her auntie Natalia, that said, "You're a real cute you know that."

Katie smiled and settled a bit better in her arms, just as Catherine and Ryan walked in with some more bags that needed analyzing. Natalia sighed seeing the load of the evidence. She put what she had just finished aside, only to open a bag saying, "What is all this?"

"Bomb parts and evidence of people that…" Catherine stopped, the scene had been horrific.

"I'll get to it, would you mind taking your daughter," said Natalia, carefully handing the little girl over to her second mother.

"And Calleigh is where?" the strawberry blonde asked looking around for her fiancée.

"Not sure," Greg said with a shrug.

"Could be anywhere really," said Natalia honestly.

Catherine looked over at Horatio that simply shook his head before she said, "And neither managed to keep her here, was that really so hard."

"Keep who where?" they suddenly heard Lindsey from behind.

"Calleigh seems she's missing again," said Catherine, it was not the first time it happened, but she hoped it would be the last if she could find her.

"Let me talk to her, I'll take Dragonfly with me," said Lindsey, taking her little sister from her mother.

"What makes you think she will listen when I've tried everything?" Catherine said.

"Have a little faith, just focus on work, see ya'll later," said Lindsey, sounding just like Calleigh normally did. Horatio smiled looking after her saying, "She's becoming more like her for each day."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," said Catherine with a heavy sigh as she wandered towards the break room. Most likely to get a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Lindsey ended up finding her stepmother in a worn-out bar. She assumed by the name that was the Gun shack that the blonde had been a regular there since forever. The lights were minimal, there was some stall here and there and also tables. The blonde was sitting by the end of the bar, looking at a glass in front of her.<p>

Lindsey walked over to her carrying a sleeping Katie Marie. She sat down next to the blonde saying, "You can't keep on running, and she's your responsibility.

"Well maybe I don't want it as much as I thought," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"Funny you are saying that when you are again pregnant," said Lindsey with a heavy sigh.

"How did you…" the blonde stopped, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Saw the test in the trash and I know it wasn't moms," the younger woman said.

"Fantastic, it's not that I don't love her as I do, more than life itself, it's just that it is sometimes overwhelming always having her there," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"I can get that, but still she needs you," said Lindsey, slowly handing her over.

Calleigh took the baby, looking at her; it was a smaller version of herself. She looked at her, her eyelids fluttering before closing, she was tired. Much like herself. Having a baby had been much harder on her than she first thought. It required so much and it sometimes drove the blonde crazy that she had not time for herself alone, or time for Catherine for that matter. By the end of the day both were simply too tired to care for each other and they just fell asleep.

And this was only with one, how would it be when there was one more. One more to keep her up at night, suck on her nipple until it was raw, one more to bring at the lab to try raising while working, making them have even less alone time.

She sighed heavily, looking at the little girl sleeping in her arms, then at her grown up stepdaughter. Even if they were still not married Calleigh functioned as her second parent, and Lindsey had started calling her for ma. Even she could be a challenge at times even how good she was.

Was she crazy for having to try to give birth to a second child? They both had agreed on it, Catherine had even been at the procedure as with the first one. Only now the blonde was no longer sure it was the right thing for her or them. All things considered neither was getting any younger by the years.

She looked at Lindsey with tired eyes filled with helplessness. Lindsey looked back at her with calm eyes saying, "You'll be fine, you both will."

"I really don't know, it seems too much already," Calleigh whispered.

"Perhaps, but let me ask you this, if you could start over would you had it any other way?" Lindsey asked.

"No, I wouldn't, spite the fact that she is a handful I love her to bits," said Calleigh, which was true.

"Why don't I take her for tonight, so you two can have some alone time?" Lindsey offered.

"You are sure you want to do that?" the blonde asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have offered," said Lindsey with a smile.

"That would be more than appreciated," said Calleigh and smiled back at her.

"You should probably get back to the lab or mom will go insane with worry," said Lindsey.

Calleigh nodded and as she slowly got up and started to walk towards the door she looked back to the glass of whiskey, it would remain untouched.

* * *

><p>As soon as they she back, Calleigh found her mistress on DNA; she wrapped her arm around her waist, kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I love you, sweetheart."<p>

"I love you too," Catherine whispered, her hands resting on top of Calleigh's as a smiled graced her lips. More words were not needed to be outspoken as Calleigh continued to hold on to her tightly. The news about the newcomer would have to wait.

* * *

><p>From the hallway Natalia and Greg were watching the older couple, his arm around her waist, holding her close, she leaning partly against him. He bent to kiss the top of her hair, whispering, "You think we'll get what they have someday?"<p>

"Handsome, we already have," she said, before giving him a kiss. Then she dragged him towards the break room for a coffee. He just smiled at her wondering just how many cups of coffee she needed. He had lost count over the years, but she did drink a lot.

The couple had discussed the possibility of children before they got married as Natalia was still fertile, but they had left it be considering her age it was not highly recommended. So instead of children they had a couple of cats that served for that very same purpose.

Their name was as simply as Night and Day as one was white and the other black, both of them loved the two dears more than anything else. Ryan looked at her wife as she poured herself a cup of coffee, spite her age and the few strands of grey in her hair she was still beautiful. And there would never come a day when he regretted upon marrying her.

* * *

><p>In another part of the lab Horatio and Ryan were walking alongside. Quietly talking about a case, the redhead from time to time casting a loving glance over at Ryan. They might now be a couple considering that Horatio were happily married with his Julia, but from time to time you couldn't help but wondering if there was something more than friendly feelings between them. Then again the redhead loved all of his coworkers in very special ways.<p>

As they walked past DNA his eyes fell on his two favorite ladies, they were at the moment holding each other very close, whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears. And as Horatio could not see their daughters present he assumed Lindsey were at home with little Katie Marie.

He smiled thinking about how they became, just because of a silly trip to Vegas. Eric had changed labs about a year later. He was now in New Orleans, Horatio had never asked for reasons for his transfer, but he suspected it involved a girl. How they had met if that was the case he didn't know.

Walking towards the break room he could hear Natalia's happy giggles, meaning she most likely was there with her husband. Horatio smiled wondering if there was any coffee left. Not that he would mind as he had all the time in the world to make new. As the two men entered the break room his expression turned to shock when he heard sounds of pleasure coming from the DNA lab. He sighed thinking that he would have to wait a while to go back for his evidence, knowing that it most likely would have to have been a while if the two women couldn't keep their hands of each other at work. Then again they were parents of younglings, how they managed that he would never know.

As he smiled to Natalia that gave him a nod as hello he couldn't help but to be grateful for having the best team that was and that they even with their small flaws managed to work so well together. He loved them all to bits as he considered all his family and he knew they all did the same when they came to each other.

Natalia was about to walk out and back to DNA when Horatio said, "If I were you I would wait, someone is busy there."

Natalia rolled her eyes, shook her head and fell down on the nearest couch instead, figuring she for once could do with a longer break, while she heard the other three laughs above her. She smiled a little thinking that life at the lab was in deed great, she had her husband, family and friends at the same place, and she wouldn't want it any other way. To her like the rest life was just perfect, and she wouldn't want to change a thing, even if it included waiting to get back in her lab as her best friend and her wife was having sexual relations in there.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
